I dare you!
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: One-shot. What happens when Zeelee-Vallen and Gummibearninja put wagers on fanfiction when playing a Naruto fighting game. Dares were thought up as we went. Using our oc's and favorite charictors, currently a story to to be made with these charicters later date. GaaraXOc ItachiXOc, warning, fluff galore


**Zeelee-Vallen: Hello out there! I was currently having a camp over at my friend, Gummibearninja's place. This is what we do when we play video games, what our wagers turn out to be. **

**Gummibearninja: Hiii! **

**Zeelee-Vallen: So thus, im going to ask you guys not to get mad at me for stealing her character, it is permitted. Also, you should read her story if you want to get the 'original' Miniko. It's called "From beyond the sand." it's a GaaraXOc story, Also, we will be starting a new fanfiction on my account that this one-shot sprouted from, do not think it is continued from her story what so ever. **

**Zeelee-Vallen: We do own Naruto, but we do own our Oc's. **

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Hey, Miniko?" Vallen asked, glancing at her blond sister like friend. Miniko smiled at her, tilting her head cutely.

"You know what we haven't played since we came here?" Vallen asked, giggling into her hand. Her sister's eyes widened in surprise, making Vallen squeal 'kawaii' on the inside.

"Duck duck goose?" Miniko asked, her eyes alight with excitement.

"No! I dare you." Vallen smiled at her sister as she clapped at the thought.

"Lets ask the guys if they want to join us!" Miniko jumped up and ran of the room before Vallen had a chance of stopping her.

"Oh kami…" Vallen face palmed and made her way after her sister, knowing there was no stopping her now.

XxxXXxxXxxXxxXxxx

Itachi and Gaara sat in the living room, glaring at each other, the atmosphere tense.

"Why are you here again?" Gaara growled glaring at the raven haired man in his living room. The man stared back at him, his gaze intense.

"Vallen invited me." Itachi stated, his voice low. Gaara glared harder.

"This isn't her house, its mine."

"Well-"

"GAARA-KUN!" Miniko burst into the room, her light blue eyes bright. Gaara deadpanned, freezing up. Something was going to happen, something bad.

"Let's play a game!"

Gaara unfroze at the comment _Hmmm this shouldn't be to bad._

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxX

"So what are the rules?" Itachi asked., getting slightly interested after, Vallen what the game was.

"Basically, you have to do whatever the dare is." Miniko said, smiling brightly.

"Anything?" Gaara asked plainly.

"Anything." Vallen asked, grinning evilly.

"Let's do it." Gaara and Itachi said together, unaware of the horrors that await them.

XxXXxxXxXxXX

"So you and Vallen are the ones making the dares?" Gaara asked Miniko, making the girl nod ferociously.

"Sounds okay to me." Itachi said, looking to the girl next to him. Vallen grinned at him.

"I do not mind as well." Gaara said, closing his eyes.

"Miniko, you start!" Vallen said, clapping her hands together. Miniko smiled and threw her hands into the air.

"I dare you to go dress Itachi as a girl!" "Miniko sang, bouncing up and down in her seat. Vallen grabbed Itachi's hand and rushed out of the room all to enthusiastically,

"Miniko?" Gaara said, looking at his blond girlfriend. She looked at him, giving him her attention, "Your…. Cruel."

"It hasn't even begun yet." Miniko smiled innocently, throwing her words off.

XxXXxxXXxxXXx

Itachi came down the stairs, his eyes glowing red. He sported a short black dress, a sheath of black cloth. He also wore black leggings and a tight leather jacket. His long hair swung loosely around his handsome face.

He actually looked like a girl. A very sexy one.

Vallen fallowed after him, a satisfied grin on her face. She was loving it to much for her own good.

The pair sat together, Itachi awkwardly pulling the hem of the short dress trying to pull it down his thigh's. Never before did he feel so exposed or degraded. He hoped Vallen got revenge for him. By the look in her eyes, he would say so,

"Miniko, I dare you to dress Gaara as a girl as well." Vallen yelled, pointing at the pair on the other couch.

"No." Gaara crossed his arms and gave Vallen the death glare of doom. Miniko clasped his arm and tugged at his arm, giving him the puppy dog eyes. "…"

"We have too. It's part of the game!"

"…" This time, he let her pull him along with her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gaara wore a baby blue dress, tight around the torso and flaring out around the hips so it flowed out around him when he walked. He wore a long red wig, making his look even more girly.

"Woot! So cute!" Vallen yelled, clapping her hands together franticly. Gaara blushed, turning the same color as his wig.

Miniko clasped onto his arm, blushing along with him. They sat together, awkwardly since they both looked like girls.

Vallen leaned against Itachi as he put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him.

"Vallen, I dare you to take Itachi bra shopping with you, and show him everything you try on." Miniko hummed.

Vallen tensed, "E-Everything…."

Miniko smiled sweetly, as she nodded. "Yup…."Her face expression changed to sly smile. "Everything."

Gaara cringed _Wow Miniko looks….evil. _

They made their way to the store, both Gaara and Itachi getting stares everyway possible from the villagers.

Itachi awkwardly held Vallen's hand, while Gaara kept slight distant from Miniko, too embarrassed to shower her in affection while dressed as a female.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vallen blushed deeply as they walked into the store, fancy and frilly under garments everywhere.

"You have to try on this, and this, and this too!" Miniko grabbed different assortments of lingerie. She pulled them in a dressing room and shoved Itachi and Vallen in together.

"Miniko I hate you!" Yelled Vallen from inside the room.

"Um… Miss, did those two girls go in together?" The store worker asked Miniko and Gaara, who she thought was female.

Gaara sank _Girls! _*tension mark*

Miniko smiled and bowed politely. "Oh no me and my friend here are just waiting for my sister and her boyfriend. Thanks anyway though." Miniko smiled at the word 'boyfriend'.

After the women left Gaara and Miniko sat there talking, not noticing a certain blonde and his wife walking nearby.

Hinata looked to the side noticed Miniko. "Naruto look it's Miniko over there. But who's that girl with her? She kind of resembles Gaara-sama."

Naruto turned to his wife. "I don't know…..maybe she's his…cousin?". He then took a closer look. _Huh?! Wait a second…. _

"GAARA!"

Gaara, forgetting his situation he's in a dress, turned and his heart stopped when he noticed it was Naruto. _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap crapcrapcrap!_

"WHAT'S WITH DRESS, DUDE?" Naruto asked, trying not to laugh.

Gaara's pupils shrank. _I got to get out of here! _He stood up and grabbed Miniko's hand.

"Huh?! Gaara-kun." Miniko blushed

"No time! We have to go!" Gaara dashed past Naruto and Hinata, not stopping till they arrived to the entrance of the mall. ( Yes there is now a mall in Suna.)

Gaara stopped to catch his breath. "God that was too close."

Miniko smiled and tried to cheer him up. "Well…at least only Naruto only recognized and none of the villagers."

"I guess…." Said Gaara.

"G-Gaara-sama is that you?"

Gaara turned only to see Baki looking at him, slightly disgusted.

Gaara glared. "Not…one…word"

XXXXXXX

Vallen blushed deeply as she turned her back to Itachi in the crowded change room and began to strip; first her shirt, then her skirt, then her bra. All she had left was her panties, leaving the rest of her pale skin for his eyes to devourer. She looked back at him, her cheeks a deep red, making the rest of her skin look even more pale.

"Itachi-kun, look away for a moment." She mumbled, her face going a few tones more red. Itachi did as asked, and averted his eyes upward, leaning against the wall behind him while doing so. The image of his girlfriends body was burned into his mind, making it impossible to forget it.

"Now I really have to wonder what type of stuff Mini-chan wears for Gaara-kun." Vallen grumbled, wrapping her arms around her chest and turning to face her boyfriend.

His eyes trailed down her body, taking in the deep red frilly bra and undies she had on. Her face was almost as deep of red as the lingerie.

"Hn." His nodded his head, watching her breasts pump up from her crossing her arms over them. He felt his member twitch, making him look away quickly. "Next."

"Don't be so bossy! I'll nom you." Vallen huffed, quickly putting on a new set.

"That sounds naughty." Itachi said, grinning to himself. He chuckled as his girlfriend huffed like a child and turned to him, sporting new lingerie. His eyes trailed over her body again, this time it was black lace, and basically see through. The dark colors contracted with her pale skin, but matched her raven hair and eyes. It was cute. He made a note to buy this pair for her later.

"Itachi-kun?" Vallen asked, her voice quivering. Itachi's eyes shot to her face, worry surfacing inside him. Her eyes were wide with fear as she took a step back, her back hitting the wall.

"Vallen-chan, are you okay?" Itachi reached out for her, readying to comfort her. She pushed him away from her as hard as she could, stunning him as his back hit the other side of the change room hard.

"SPIDER!" Vallen screamed curling up in the fatal position on the floor.

XxXxXXxxxXXXXxxX

Itachi had killed the spider, saving Vallen from impending doom of the small eight legged creature.

Vallen put on her normal cloths and they exited together, Vallen still a deep red from the rudeness to her boyfriend.

"Oh, you two are out. I heard screaming, you two weren't going all Lezbo in there were you?" Itachi face palmed at the worker girl. If only she knew the truth.

"No, we are only really close friends." Vallen said, pouting at the girls assumption. Itachi couldn't help but smirk at her child like antics. He put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Very close." Itachi stated as they exited the store, his arm still strung around her shoulder.

"Mini-chan! Gaaraka-chan~!" Vallen yelled waving her arms as they spotted the couple. They turned, Gaara glaring harshly at his older 'step-sister' as they put it. He was going to kill her one of these days.

XxxxxXxxXXxXxX

"Mini-chan. I dare you to kiss Gaaraka-chan right here and now." Vallen yelled pointing at the two, making random people look at them. Miniko blushed deeply as Gaara got an anime style tension mark on his forehead.

"But… Gaara-kun is dressed as a girl! And we're at Suna mall!" Miniko stated, her eyes wide.

Vallen grinned evily, her dark eyes glinting. "Payback is a bitch." She kackled evilly.

"I'm going to get you back!" Miniko huffed, turning to her boyfriend. Gaara stared at her, a light blush on his cheeks. Miniko leaned up and pressed her lips to his and pulled back quickly.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The four of them made it back to Gaara's place, all of them pleased to be out of the publics prying eyes.

Miniko turned to her older sister, a dark look in her eyes. "Vallen, I dare you to go act out the first two chapters off make-out paradise with Itachi-kun."

"Oh hell no!" Vallen yelled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Miniko-chan reads smut?" Itachi asked his girlfriend, raising an eyebrow.

"Mini-chan… reads everything." Vallen deadpanned. Gaara watched the scene with wide eyes. His Miniko read smut?

"Hn."

"Well! Snap to it." Miniko stated, smiling brightly. Giving her an innocent look. But we all know the truth…. She was a demon.

"Mini-chan… I will get you." Vallen huffed, grabbing Itachi's hand and leading her to her bedroom. Half of the first chapter, complete.

After they were out of sight Miniko turned to Gaara, who was still glaring about the dress.

"Gaara-kun, lets get you out of that dress."

"Finally!" He said, briefing a sigh of relief.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Itachi slipped his hands up her shirt, tickling her soft milky white skin. His lips were on her neck, kissing it up and down. Vallen moaned lowly in her throat and arched upword into Itachi, her soft body pressing against his hard chiselled one. Itachi muffled a moan as her hips rubbed against his hardening male appendage.

Vallen hummed as she ran her hands threw his soft hair, his hands traveling up and down her sides.

"Itachi-kun….Take me." Vallen whispered into Itachi's ear, making his shiver with delight. "Chapter two, complete." Vallen said, pushing Itachi off of her, her face turning a deep scarlet as she pulled her shirt back into place and fixed her hair.

Itachi stared at her, blanking out in his current aroused state.

…

" Itachi-kun, you might want to change out of that dress."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The two couples sat in an awkward silence, Gaara and Itachi finally back in their normal cloths rather than dresses. Vallen grinned to herself as she decided on a dare suited for Miniko.

"Miniko, I dare you and Gaara to go play fifteen minutes in heaven." Vallen grinned, and watched as her sister shook head back and forth rapidly. "A dare is a dare." Vallen sang happily, pleased with herself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gaara sat on one side of the bed staring at his girlfriend. He didn't know what seven minutes in heaven was, but he guessed it was something perverted from Miniko's reaction.

"…Miniko-chan, what.. 'what do we do now?" Gaara asked, staring at her. Miniko blushed deeply.

"We sit here for fifteen minutes and lie to Vallen and say we did something." Miniko said, burying her face in her hands cutely.

Gaara nodded. "Alright." Silence followed after that.

XXxXxXxXxXx

"Mini-chan~! Times up!" Vallen kicked the door down, making a tension mark appear on his forehead.

"That was the third one this week…" Gaara grumbled to himself.

"Oh, okay." Miniko said, blushing and getting up from beside him.

"… I'm bored, lets go watch make-out paradise." Naruto said, randomly appearing beside Vallen and Itachi's form in the door way.

"What the hell man, what are you doing here?" Gaara yelled, standing up abruptly.

"Oh, your done cross-dressing Gaaraka-chan?" Naruto teased.

"Get out of my house!" Gaara yelled, making sand throw Vallen, Itachi, and Naruto out of the house.

"Why the hell did he throw me out too?" Vallen huffed, kicking up sand.

"Who cares… Let them finish their alone time." Itachi said, pulling Vallen toward his place. "Let's finish our little Role Play from earlier, shall we?"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Now that we for sure we wont get interrupted…. Miniko-chan, will you be my nurse?" Gaara smirked at his blushing girlfriend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zeelee-Vallen: Thank you for reading, our dear readers! Please tell us what you thought? It was traumatizing to write some of this! But so yummy… *Drool* … Anyway, Reviw! We will be posting the actual story with them soon :D With their story, and build up. Thank you for reading!


End file.
